thefinalfrontierforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Hitchman
Ross Hitchman is one of the founding members of Frontier Isle RPG. Ross is renowned for his vast knowledge of Pokémon, along with his lethality in battle and, most obviously, being the main person running Frontier Isle. Trainer Summary Ross is known across Frontier Isle RPG for many things. First is the fact that he is the co-founder of Frontier Isle RPG, back on the first Marshtomp's Mudpit in 2008, and has ran the RPG for over three years. He's also known for his creative mindset which has led to the creation of FI's numerous successful features. He himself considers his greatest achievement on Frontier Isle to be the creation and execution of RP Adventure, including its various reboots. Over the two and a half years since its completion, RP Adventure has seen plenty of reinventions and reboots. Outside of creating features, Ross is well known for being a tough opponent in battle. His extensive knowledge of Pokémon allows him to change tactics quickly, as well as creating devastating combinations. Frontier Isle Characters Ross has a different character assigned to each of his profiles on FI. While some share the same name, their personality and, sometimes, appearance differ. Ross Hitchman (FI) Ross Hitchman in the main area of Frontier Isle is represented as a veteran Trainer, with years of travel and experience already under his belt. He has a warm, kind hearted personality but can show cold indifference when annoyed. Ross Hitchman (Pro Mode) Ross Hitchman in Pro Mode's personality or tendencies were never revealed in Pro Mode. Ross Hitchman (Adventure) Ross in FI: Adventure is a younger and more inexperienced Trainer than the one in Standard FI. Ross shows an open, kind hearted nature and isn't shown to have a real aggressive side. His desire to be the best makes him competitive. Sophia Archfield (FI+) Sophia Archfield, in use in Frontier Isle Plus, is Ross' only female character. Sophia is similar to Ross' Standard FI Character in that Sophia is an experienced Trainer. However, currently unrevealed events caused Sophia to be separated from her Pokémon and force her to start anew. While she does have a good nature, past experiences have left her extremely bitter. She prefers to travel alone, where others (especially men) can't bother her or stare at her body. She prefers to employ a mixed team, with Pokemon she likes. Frontier Network Works Sophia Archfield: Stolen Memories Stolen Memories is an origins story, following the earlier footsteps of his Frontier Isle Plus chracter Sophia Archfield. The story will shift setting and time in accordance with the possibilities that Sophia is recalling these events in her dreams or the like. The time range seems to be ranging between one to eight years before the events portrayed in FI+. The first chapter follows a thirteen year old Sophia in the Sinnoh region. While travelling through Route 212, she finds, and engages in battle, a Skorupi. The ensuing battle between it and her Machop ends up with Machop defeated by exhaustion and the Skorupi escapes. This is set to be followed up in the second part of Chapter One. Frontier Isle: Hitchman's Quest (working title) Hitchman's Quest is to be the story Ross will use for capture attempts for Pokémon he will send to his main FI profile. The woking title is a joke, nodding to the NES game Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. Frontier Isle: Tournament of Dreams (working title) A prequel story that is planned to be written as supplemental material. Tournament of Dreams is set to follow the first steps of the iconic Frontier Island (commonly referred to simply as Frontier Isle). The masterminds of the island's creation, which is a proving ground for all kinds of Trainers, host a tournament amongst the best young Trainers in the Pokémon world. One hundred and twenty eight Trainers, in an age range of thirteen to nineteen, are invited to the tournament to decide who is the best. Two confirmed characters are Ross Hitchman and Sophia Archfield. Characters based around other established Frontier Isle trainers may be introduced. Category:Frontier Isle: Trainers Category:Frontier Isle: Trainers